


Spread of cards (of a life)

by Nagiru



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (Characters I mean), All the confidants actually, Character Study, Gen, Some Fluff, Tarot Major Arcana, friendship has power, or is it a relationship study?, some angst maybe, well there might be some implied Kitashu (though it was not the plan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagiru/pseuds/Nagiru
Summary: There are several cards spread on Akira's mind, and each and every one of them is a part of his life that matters, one way or another.OR: the study of Confidants and how they are influenced by their Arcanas.





	1. VII: The Chariot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is a project I started a very long time ago, and I just left it to simmer for a while, instead of, you know, actually writing it out. Turns out, I'm in the mood for writing Persona short stories recently, which has won me points with my muse, so. I restarted it.  
> The project is to write a chapter for each one of the Confidants, but I have not even started Haru's or Shinya's Confidants, so it might be somewhat conky, okay? I'll write them out anyway. I mean, Haru is part of the PT, and I'm _starting_ with them, but, y'know, might be somewhat innacurate. Just so you know.
> 
> Anyway, a fair warning: I am NOT, in any way or form, an expert in Tarot. I barely know enough of the Major Arcana, okay? But I've done some research. These ARE some interpretations for the Arcanas. So. Despite not being, like, the only interpretations, they are probably not _wrong_ either, so... anyway.  
>  I'll put some of the interprations in each chapter, so if you want an explanation, just read them up. If you don't care either way, they are completely skippable.
> 
> So, for those giving me a chance, thank you very much!
> 
> **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own either Persona 5 (or, you know, any other Persona game) nor the characters. Nor, you know, the tarot. However you're supposed to give a disclaimer to cards. Hm...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VII The Chariot:** Control, will power, determination, victory when upright. When reversed, it might mean aggression, lack of control or direction.

**(Akira & Ryuji) — The Chariot**

Akira hadn’t chosen Ryuji. Nor had he actually decided, “yeah, let’s be friends.” No, it was more of a train wreck, quick and vicious, hitting him when he least expected.

Well, he supposed that exploring the Metaverse with someone would do that. Because it all started in the Castle, when Ryuji was in danger right before him and then — it blossomed over food, injustice, and lots of training. Ryuji’s passion, will and determination were just like a car _(a chariot)_ , always running, never faltering.

Akira hadn’t _chosen_ Ryuji.

They became friends anyway, fighting with masks over their faces, and laughing side by side, loyalty beyond ages.


	2. VI: The Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VI The Lovers:** Love, union, choices, relationships, sexuality. When upright, it represents balance, harmony. When reversed, it indicates you are running from responsabilities or from the consequences of your own actions, as well as internal conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ann's time. I focused more on the "harmony" and "love" part, I suppose... well. Hope you enjoy it. Next one, Morgana, The Magician.

**(Akira & Ann) — The Lovers**

Akira found her under rain, saw her into a stranger’s car, and befriended her over grief and strong determination.

Ann was the girl counterpart of his rumors — he was the delinquent, she was the teacher’s bitch. They were just these disgusting things in a school, glared upon and mistreated for what they did to _protect others_. And Ann? Ann was _strong_. Stronger than anyone ever gave her credit for.

Because Ann _persevered_. She glared back, raised her chin and stood tall, stood proud. She found her own balance, even when everything crashed down around her. She _loved_ , even when love was turned against her as a weapon.

Ann started as the pretty face in the rain, just the lover of an unjust person — in turn, she grew sharp as a weapon, quick as a whip; she grew _trustworthy_ , a companion to have by your side.

And the rumors?

Let them come. They’d shoulder them together.


	3. I: The Magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I The Magician:** Guidance, intuition, transformation, mystery, skill, resourcefulness when upright. Often seen as manipulation, greed, deceit or poor planning when reversed.

**(Akira & Morgana) — The Magician**

It was just a cat. Or a not-cat. It was just a maybe-teacher, who’d teach him the trade of thievery in exchange for a place to stay. A business transaction. Guidance as payment. Simple. Clear-cut. _Easy_.

Except that Morgana was a cat who was not just a cat. He was a cat who grinned, a cat who talked, a cat who listened. A cat who heard him out, whenever he had a problem, and _someone_ who offered him support. Someone who cared about him.

As Akira had said: it started easy. A business transaction for their “side-job”.

It certainly did not end like that.

Because, just like a magician, shrouded in the mysteries of his knowledge, the mystery of his past, the mystery of his _whole being_ , Morgana wormed his way into Akira’s life. Unnoticed, like a skilled thief; just one more shadow in the night.

And, like the stubborn thing he was, he never went away.


	4. IV: The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IV The Emperor:** When upright, it is seen as the "provider", the one who protects and defends his loved ones, and one with wisdom obtained from life experience; it is also symbol of structure and stability, able to create order out of chaos. Reversed, it is seen as an over-use and abuse of authority, someone domineering and rigid, and usually symbolizes the feeling of powerlessness in the one reading the cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the story notes and in the warnings, there might be some slight Kitashu in this chapter, which was... not planned, really, but happened. It's not explicit that it's a relationship or anything like that, but... it might be interpreted as a romantic relationship anyway, so. Let me refresh that warning, just in case.
> 
> Also, about the Arcana: I thought it was more about Yusuke and Madarame; Yusuke, who's never had stability, and who's been so powerless before Madarame. But, I do believe it is about his possibilities, the power he gets and the protection he offers his friends. But... that was kinda hard to put into the chapter, so, explaining here.

**(Akira & Yusuke) — The Emperor**

An odd thing. Akira certainly never planned to befriend _Yusuke_. Yusuke, the artist. Yusuke, who was from a different school. Yusuke, who was just like all of them, despite the huge artist behind him, despite the school where he studied in.

Akira never planned on even _knowing_ Yusuke. It happened, anyway, and he never regretted it. He didn’t regret it, because Yusuke may be odd, he may have approached them asking for Ann to _model_ for him, but he was just as deserving of help as any one of his friends. Because he was just as scared, in the end, even when he tried to control his own life, searching for a stability that had been pulled from under him.

Such a powerful face, such a focused stare — such a longing soul, such a lost person. Yusuke, who had so much skill, but whose foundation was made of lies. Yusuke, whose own father figure saw himself above all others, emperors and peasants alike.

Yusuke was never planned. Either way, Yusuke was Akira’s, now, one of Akira’s comrades, one of Akira’s companions, one of Akira’s teammates. Yusuke was Akira’s emperor, and Yusuke was Akira’s Fox, and Yusuke was _Akira’s_ , and as such, Akira would protect him, would offer him the foundation he had never had. Return to him the power he always searched for.

And, it didn’t matter if Yusuke had been planned or not — Akira would _keep him_ , anyway.


	5. II: The High Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **II The High Priestess:** expresses divine law, intuition, mystery, the subconscious mind; she represents duty, knowledge, wisdom, serenity and understanding, and is also known as Persephone, Isis and Artemis. When reversed, she tends to mean that you are not listening to your inner voice (or you were an intuitive person who has lost your inner contact), that things are getting too crazy and you need some time to yourself, or that you have too much repressed feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, not mentioned in the Summary: The High Priestess also represents Pope Joan.

**(Akira & Makoto) — The High Priestess**

Akira had been sure Makoto would screw them up. She was the President of the Student Council, Miss Correct, she’d _never_ break a rule. And she was suspicious of them.

More: she was _onto_ them.

Yet, somehow, they grew closer, even with her suspicion — no, _because_ of her suspicion, since otherwise she’d never approach them. And, somehow, Akira had been wrong.

Yes, Makoto was the President of the Student Council — but, to her, that meant that, just as a priestess protected her devotees, she had to protect her fellow students. And that, that was something Akira could respect.

Makoto had stalked them. She had tried to blackmail them. But, more than anything, Makoto _rose up_ to protect the students of their school. She fought, tooth and nail, putting herself into risk for that. She faced a mobster, and was humiliated, and was blackmailed, and she _stayed strong_.

And there was no way around it. Akira had been wrong.

Because Akira had thought Makoto would bring them their end, but Makoto ended up as a heavy-hitter, a strategist and a _friend_.


	6. IX: The Hermit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **IX The Hermit:** When upright, it means introspection, soul searching, inner guidance, the desire to run from the materialistic. On the reversed meanings, there is the meaning of isolation, loneliness and withdrawal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, when reveresed there are two possible meanings: too much or too little isolation. I went with too much, and loneliness and withdrawal, since that was the meaning in Futaba's case, anyway.

**(Akira & Futaba) — The Hermit**

Futaba came as a little tyrant, one more criminal in a line of targets — at the same time, she came as a victim, one more in the line of nameless people pleading for help, as unorthodox her method had been.

Futaba came as a hacker, a threat and someone to be saved. She came as a crying soul, wrapped in the image of her mind, running from the past. She came with a bargain, and a dreadful feeling in the pit of their gut — she came as the girl who saw her home as her _tomb_.

She came… she came pushing her way in, at the same time as she pushed them away. She cried for help, at the same time as she locked herself in, an hermit of choice. She came half dead and barely alive, but _burning_ with will.

Futaba came to Akira herself; she was the one to make herself a target, and she was the one _pleading_ , filled with fear. And as Akira faced off against the past she refused to face, as he stood by her fears, and provided her a smile as he showed her that _she was not alone_ , Akira realized she had come to stay.

Because, whether they liked it or not, Futaba… Futaba was _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru's chapter has been... a struggle, so next chapter might be delayed a bit. Sorry.


	7. III: The Empress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **III The Empress:** the Empress represents everything of femininity - beauty, sensuality, fertility, nurturing, creative expression -, for it is the feminine energy; it means beauty in your life, and birth, a new life, just like it represents Mother Earth and the nature.  
>  When reversed, however, the Empress represents a creative block, an indecisiveness, and a dependence on others.

**(Akira & Haru) — The Empress**

Such a small, fragile looking girl, with such a shyness and nervousness all over her features; such a fierce, strong girl, ready to fight for her own beliefs. Akira hadn’t expected much when Morgana went missing. He certainly hadn’t expected a new companion — yet, there she was, Haru, with all the strength of a girl who built herself into a hero for her own sake, with all the grace of a girl raised to be a wife, with all the abundance of a girl who had to make do for herself. She was a force of nature, an Empress on her own right, and she was a _surprise_.

Akira never expected someone to take Morgana in, when he left Akira behind. He supposed Haru was the best choice for that, too shy to rise for herself, but with the morals of someone who loved _everything_ , and was ready to protect that which she loved.

And — and she came to love _them_. Amongst days caring for her plants, smiling shyly and branding an axe; while giving life to that which looked lost and hopeless, and believing in the best even while she fought her own despair.

Haru had appeared as someone too afraid to defy her father, but brave enough to fight with just a cat and a self-chosen name, and she proved herself to be a breath of new life, ready to pull everyone back into shape, mending frayed relationships as she inserted herself into their group.

Akira hadn’t expected a new companion at this point of things, when their group worked flawlessly and supported each other whenever necessary — but Haru gave them a new dimension, changed that “whenever necessary” into a “without questions asked”, and Akira was ever so grateful for that.


	8. 0: The Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **The Fool:** the Traveller, he who goes on a journey through hardships, the Wild Card. When Upright, the Fool represents beginnings, innocence, free spirit, potential. When Reversed, however, it might mean you are being taken advantage of, or that you entered a deal you do not know the consequences of; it is the fool, in its foolishness instead of potential, the naivety that comes with risk-taking and recklessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too sure if I liked this one. Oh, well. I couldn't just slander him, however, since he does work as a good-ish Confidant, in the beginning...
> 
> Anyway. In my mind, there are two Fools in the game: Akira, who's the Upright Fool (like every Wild Card of Persona, the Traveller with unbound potential), and "Igor", the one who takes advantage of others, making deals without explaining their consequences. I didn't want to make this an Akira chapter, however, since in the game it comes as Igor's Confidant, so... it became somewhat of a mix.

**(Akira & “Igor”) — The Fool**

The long-nosed man of strange voice and even more strange words. Igor, he presented himself. Akira still wasn’t sure what to think of him, with his talk of fate, destruction and rehabilitation. A man who laughs at the idea of failure, and offers little guide in a fate he is sure will end the world.

A man who offers him bonuses, skills, and talks of confidants, but offers little of himself. A man who speaks of being a Prisoner and of a game, while hiding every emotion behind a fake smile and dark eyes. A man who tells nothing, even while speaking too much.

Akira isn’t sure what to think of Igor. Still, he believes in him, takes advantage of him, and goes on, because Igor, however suspicious he might be, still offers him a way out, a chance not to be the Fool of this game of corruption, and Akira will take _everything_. Suspicion be damned, an advantage is an advantage, and he will embrace them equally.


	9. XI: Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XI Strength:** upright, Strength represents one inner strength; courage, patience, control, compassion, strength itself. Reversed, however, Strength might mean agression, weakness, self-doubt or lack of self-discipline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To end the immediate PTs and Velvet Room inhabitants, here are The Wardens.

**(Akira & The Wardens) — Strength**

Caroline and Justine, the girls who fancied themselves wardens of a prison. The girls who snarled, waved batons around and grumbled of his duties as an _Inmate_. The girls — one with the cold smile and soft threats, and the other bristling and glaring him into submission.

They weren’t cruel — they threatened him, but they helped him as well, and they were never prone to subterfuge. They helped him, and were slowly, quietly, changing, from glares and coldness to smiles and warmth, and Akira was… _okay_ with that. With those girls who didn’t remember their purposes, who faltered before a list designed for a Wild Card they hadn’t expected him to be, with eye patches and too much resemblance for even normal twins to present. Even so, he accepted them like that; after all, this was a place only he could access, a place in his cognition. What was strange against _that_?

They were his wardens, controlling and aggressive, but also surprisingly compassionate when you come to know them. Warm. Kind. If that isn’t a very special kind of Strength, Akira doesn’t know what is.


	10. V: The Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **V The Hierophant:** also called "The Pope", and is the contrast to The High Priestess. He symbolizes religion, tradition, beliefs, Law and Liberty, obedience, and group identification; mentor, a spiritual guidance. When reversed, it symbolizes restriction and challenging the status quo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter together with Strength. And proceeded to forget about the posting date. Ops.  
> (I thought that Hierophant was too strange a word, and Pope too out-of-the-blue, so I went with Priest. Sue me. It's the description that's used in my mother language, and I was okay with it.)  
> (Ah, also, the description of the meanings of this card is a little... simplified. Because I'm in a hurry. And because I didn't read them too much when writing this chapter. Sorry)

**(Akira & Sojiro) — The Hierophant**

Sojiro was pretty simple: he was the father Akira never truly expected, and he was _family_ — for him and for all of his friends, who naturally seemed to flock around of Sojiro, just like him. Sojiro was part of their group, of their _lives_ ; he was part of the belief that kept them walking and fighting.

Sojiro was home, a balm after wearing himself in Mementos, and he was the constant in a world of ever changing oppression. He is the kind example of authority that is missing in Akira’s life, the mentor he never searched for, the listening ear for his problems.

Akira came to Tokyo battered and jaded, and expected only cruelty. However, Sojiro had been… strange. Restrictive, but not unkind. Traditional enough in his beliefs, but supportive nonetheless. He was a Priest herding his lambs — but he did not exert his powers overwhelmingly, only welcomed them with warm food.

And Akira — well, he could never regret living in LeBlanc’s attic, not when it meant _Sojiro_ and _family_.


	11. VIII: Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **VIII Justice:** When upright, it symbolizes justice, fairness, truth and the law; it represents the conscious awareness of your decisions and of the consequences of your actions. Reversed, Justice indicates dishonesty, judgemental black-and-white view of the world, lack of accountability.

**(Akira & Goro) — The Justice**

The detective that (fell down) works in the shadow (to bring about ruin to the world).

There is a truth in him, but there is also dishonesty. There is law, and Justice that is corrupted by a burning desire for revenge. There is the unfairness of life, death and suffering under his skin, and there is a great solitude in his soul.

Akechi was aware of every little choice he made, and he was aware of every consequence they had. He simply chose to seek his own justice, on his own terms, anyway.

Akira… Akira supposes he recognizes that, in the back of his mind, in the pull of his soul. He recognizes the need for justice, the burn of injustice, the seek for the truth.

And, when Akechi finds his end, well. He’ll regret it, he knows. He enjoyed the detective’s presence.


	12. XX: Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XX Judgement:** Upright, it represents judgement, rebirth, absolution, the reflection and self-evaluation of yourself. Reversed, it represents doubt and self-judgment, as well as refusal and a reminder that you have at least some control over any decision you make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Had some troubles writing it.

**(Akira & Sae) — The Judgement**

She was judge and sword, trial and punishment. She was the face that stared him down, demanded answers and truth, and told him no amount of lies.

She was the older sister of his colleague, and she was the point of return — to the real life, to sanity, to reason. She was the one to remind him of his reasons, of his path, of his bonds, and she was the way out of the ridiculously risky plan they had betted their hands on.

She was… Sae, whom she’d come to know, Sae who was a target, Sae who was a piece of absolution.

Sae, who was the point of rebirth, who’d pass him Judgement and be the one to control his salvation.

Sae, who brought him peace in between bouts of interrogation, and who brought him enough sanity to remember his own goals.

She wasn’t especially close, or especially comrade-ry, or even a confidant — except that Akira told her about his whole _year_ , about his whole journey, about all of his plans, and friends, and dreams, and she had… listened. Maybe they weren’t especially close, and maybe she wasn’t especially trustworthy…

But she was the one to know him as he was, and the one to judge and accept him, and… that was okay, he supposed. He could try to trust her. For the sake of Makoto, at least.


	13. XIII: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XIII Death:** Upright, Death symbolizes the end of a phase or aspect of your life and the beginning of something better; it indicates transformation, change and transition. Reversed, it represents resistance to change, being unable to move on, harmful aspects of your past interfering with your new beginning.

**(Akira & Takemi) — Death**

A broken, jaded mask over a too weary soul. Akira went searching easy medicine; he found someone needing help, instead, and discovered he couldn’t turn his back on anyone. Even if the person in question scared him shitless.

Tae was clearly someone he should avoid, especially on his probation. Instead, he felt attracted to her clear danger, to her void glares, to her empty smiles. He drifted closer, feeling something deep down that understood the feeling of nothingness, of ends, of Death. He knew what it was to lose everything, to be left behind, and to not want to change.

He also understood that sometimes, however, it was _necessary_ to change. He went into Tokyo because he lost his previous life; he stood up against Kamoshida because it was something that needed to be done, because people were being hurt all around.

Tae… still struggled to see that, it seemed. Stuck in her own mind, in her own fears. In her own past failure. She had lost everything she knew, and she didn’t _want_ to start again, lest she fail again.

Well — Akira’d show her she had the ability to be great, even with all the reminiscence of the past clinging to her.


	14. XVIII: The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XVIII The Moon:** the moon represents your shadow self, your repressed weakness, shortcomings and instincts. Upright, it represents the projection of fear into your present and future, your anxiety. Reversed, it represents unhappiness with your present, but also confusion over what else you could do or want; it also represents the release of fear and anxiety.

**(Akira & Mishima) — The Moon**

He was the boy hiding in his own shadows, the boy who hid his face and muttered instead of talking. Akira hadn’t expected much of him; he was someone he needed to question on his quest for justice, nothing more.

Except that — he was _everything_ more. He was fear, brimming to the edges of a being, and anxiety, and delusions, but he was also… _determination_. He was the one who had taken the beatings with his mouth shut for fear of losing his place in the volley team, but also the one who offered Akira help in his journey. He was the one who deluded himself into thinking he was saving someone, when he couldn’t even save himself — but he was also the one who _tried_ , who struggled and fell down, but kept getting up again, ready to face the world to _try_. He wasn’t doing it for the good of the world, it was true. But he was _trying_ , at least.

And maybe Akira felt strange, at moments, and he knew when Mishima neared way too close to his own shadows…

But he also knew that, just as the Moon guided lost souls in the night, reflecting the light of the sun, Mishima guided all of those who needed help, giving them a way out of their desperate times.

And, maybe it was for a selfish reason — but hadn’t Akira started with selfish reasons as well, himself?


	15. XIV: Temperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XIV Temperance:** Upright it means you are learning to bring balance, patience and moderation. You have taken the middle road and avoided extremes. It reflects you have a clear vision of what you want to achieve, and you are taking your time to ensure that you do the best job you can. Reversed, it represents a lack of long-term vision or purpose, and is feeling out of balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not sure about this one. Still unsure about Kawakami, tbh. Hope it doesn't suck.

**(Akira & Kawakami) — Temperance**

Maybe Akira had prepared himself to see every teacher as an enemy. Maybe he had prepared himself to see every _adult_ as an enemy.

Who’d know? Who’d _blame him_ , really? Especially the teacher’s part. Especially after _Kamoshida_. He was ready to see enemies, shadows, monsters instead of teachers. Glaring things, big teeth, great challenges.

Instead, what he got was… a human.

A broken, hurt human who needed help.

Someone who had taken the easy way out, in the past, and regretted it. Someone… strange, to him, because he just _couldn’t_ imagine that; couldn’t imagine avoiding extremes, if an extreme was the only way to solve problems.

Except — except, Kawakami had tried, on her own way. Maybe she had chosen to accept the blame, instead of fighting back against the parents of her old student, but… but she never… she never stopped _trying_. She came here, instead, tired, beaten down, worn out, and took a new job — _two_ new jobs — two redeem herself. She hadn’t gone to any extreme, and she hadn’t risen up when needed, but… but she had fought, on her own way.

She had fought at the cost of herself, even, all for her objective. For the goal she saw at the end of the road. She was battered, could barely work her way through being a maid, always risked being denounced to the school, and yet… yet she managed to Temper herself, to find some comfort in it, to find some balance, just so she could do her best job, just so she could achieve what she wished for.

That required something that Akira would never expect from a teacher _(an enemy, a monster, a glaring thing with sharp teeth who is ready to tear you apart)_. Something he never excepted from _anyone_ , truth be told.

Something he…

Well.

Something he was jealous of, perhaps.


	16. XII: The Hanged Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XII The Hanged Man:**   
>  It reflects a need to suspend action, a period of indecision. Upright, it might mean you are feeling stuck or restricted in your life. Likewise, it might also mean you need to let go of worries and concerns. The Hanged Man is a willing victim, someone who chose to sacrifice itself for a higher goal; thus, it represents the willingness to forsake temptations of instant gratifications.  
> Reversed, however, it means you feel you are sacrificing too much and gaining nothing in return. Maybe things have gone to a standstill, and you are suspended in time and unable to move forward, backward or even sideways. Your goals and dreams are put in hold, and you experience a loss of faith in your own ability to surpass life's obstacles. It is martyrdom, instead of sacrifice, indecision with no way out, and delay of what you should be doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long explanation of the Arcana. If you skipped over it, and wishes to have a quick summary, The Hanged Man is pretty much someone who sacrificed himself willingly for his own goals, either Upright or Reversed.

**(Akira & Iwai) — The Hanged Man**

Akira started out with the boldness of a stupid man who tried to hide his fear, and found someone who held fear in his whole life, trudging on to protect what he held dear.

Some would say that Iwai was a terrible influence. He had a past, he dealt with guns, and he oozed intimidation. Akira felt he was someone… familiar, in a way. Dangerous, scary, and… lonely, in a way. Pasts that held more importance than the truth. Weapons that turned off anyone that could wish to come near. Akira saw in him Joker — a thief, a criminal, wielding guns and being claimed a murderer. He saw in him fear, loneliness and hope, and he… itched closer.

He itched closer, and found out _so much more_. He found a selfless person, who’d given up his whole life for a single baby. He found a Man, Hanged in time — unmoving, not forward or backward, but glancing into his goals so he’d never regret his choices.

Akira found in Iwai, the dealer of Shibuya, a willing victim, and a loving father. He found in Iwai every single hope he never had dared hold about himself.

Akira found in Iwai, whom he’d faced for the thrill of adventure, someone to bond with.

Sometimes, he supposed, that was good enough.


	17. X: Wheel of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **X Wheel of Fortune:** The Wheel shows that life and all things go in cycles — there are good times, and there are bad times. Even when your surroundings are difficult and challenging, there will come a good time. If you only had good times, you wouldn't be as appreciative of what you have. Upright, it means that luck is on your side; be optimistic and have faith, you are likely to have a positive end. Reversed, luck is against you, there are negative external forces in action, and things are out of your control. Or it might mean you are resisting to change, especially if the change is being forced on you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday. Kind of forgot.

**(Akira & Chihaya) — Wheel of Fortune**

Akira never expected to find someone who believed so fiercely in things like _Fate_ and _Destiny_. Yet, there she was; Chihaya, who frowned, muttered, and read cards as if it was the absolute truth. As if Fortune was something unchangeable, immutable.

Chihaya, who cried for the fate she called, because it was bad, and difficult, and she could do nothing to them but sell fake stones. Chihaya, who hoped beyond hope in her cards, and who begged him to change the destiny she read.

Chihaya, who failed to see that a Wheel had no end or beginning, and that everything bad would turn around, and everything good had to end. Chihaya, who couldn’t understand that both good and bad fate was part of someone’s life, because one made the other sharper, and both together made a person _more alive_.

Chihaya believed in her cards, in Fate, in Destiny, in Fortune. Chihaya believed in the hands that moved the world, and thought everything was set into stone.

Akira supposed it was up to him to show her that she could also be wrong.


	18. XVII: The Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XVII The Star:** Upright, the Star represents hope, inspiration, faith, courage. It can also mean that you should be open to new ideas and growth, and listen to the voice within. It also brings renewed self-steem and increased trust in oneself, and awareness of how successful and respected you are. Reversed, it represents despair or discouragement. Instead of positive possibilities, you dwell on negative issues.

**(Akira & Hifumi) — The Star**

Akira searched Hifumi for her strategies, for her fame as a Shogi Player. She was known to be smart, clever, a skilled player that could bring down any opponent.

And — she was. She was all of that and _more_. She was also the girl who shouted her attacks as if she was part of an anime, she was the girl who kept cheerful at the idea of a “worthy opponent”, the girl who had no shame of her exuberance. She was the girl who did not wish to take an apprentice, but accepted to teach him strategies anyway.

She was the girl who tried to convince herself that everything was okay, even when she was struggling against her personal problems. She was the girl who loved her mother, but couldn’t accept her mother’s decisions. She was the girl who loved _the game_ , but hated the fame.

She was like a Star, shining bright and hopeful — she was the face who lightened up at each game, even when she knew some of her opponents had thrown the towel. She was the girl who had doubted herself, but who had _kept going_.

She was the girl who cried, but smiled because she wanted to be better.

Hifumi was a Shogi Player, a believer, and she was an inspiration in her own right, trudging through her own defeat so she could grow.

Akira wanted to believe he had learned enough with her that he could emulate that, as well.


	19. XV: Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XV Devil:** Upright, it represents the hidden forces of negativity that constrain and trick you into thinking you are imprisoned. The Devil is an inner force within each of us; it represents our fears, addictions and harmful impulses. However, the figure in the card is free to remove the chains from its neck, representing that they have freely given the Devil any power. If you see the Devil, it means you feel stuck or restricted; you may be tricked into believing you are been controlled by external forces, when you have created your own chains. You are despairing and pessimistic, and especially obsessed.  
>  Reversed, the Devil means you are trapped by things; it indicates a growing awareness of your state and a desire of freedom from your harmful bonds. It represents detachment as well, sometimes, or it can represent breaking free and reclaiming power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... I don't know about this chapter. I like Ohya, really, I just... don't know about the chapter, I suppose...

**(Akira & Ohya) — Devil**

She was an informant. Nothing more nothing less. She was the woman who would give him anything in return of a well-told tale about the Phantom Thieves. It was simple enough. Short enough. Get in, tell her some faces of the truth, get his information, get out.

Except.

She was also so _obsessed_. So focused, so hell-driven. She was mad, lost in the not-knowing, and it made her… dangerous. Put her _in-danger_.

Akira… might have a little bit of a hero complex. He couldn’t see someone hurting, someone needing help and just walk away, it seemed. Thus. Ohya.

(That might have been the moment where he realized it was too late.)

She was constrained in her own fears, in her own guilt, in her own misgivings. She was hearing the Devil in her mind, and forgot all about her best efforts. She only heard the bad things, only remembered the death, the unknown, her missing friend — and she kept going, like a bull after a red cloth, while forgetting that she had a way out. That she had a better opportunity. That she could have _help_.

It didn’t matter, to her. She just… wanted the truth. Even if it costed her her job. (Even if it costed Akira his life.)

Wasn’t that frightening familiar?


	20. XIX: The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XIX The Sun:** Upright, the Sun represents success, positivity, vitality. It brings luck, wellness, enthusiasm; fun and good health. It also reflects the value of simplicity, the idea that plain and simple are the best option. Reversed, it might mean you find it hard to be positive. It represents lack of success and a temporary depression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be influenced by my personal view of politicians. It is not a very good view. Also, I thought it could fit Akira, what with Shido being a politician and things.

**(Akira & Toranosuke) — The Sun**

The old man was a bothersome, loud, _cheerful_ thing. Well. Bothersome _might_ be pushing it. He was just… curious. Strange. _Odd_.

A politician, it turns out. A politician who had no money, no support, and _never gave up_. A politician with a bad reputation, who failed again and again, but who _kept smiling_. A politician, who was as Sunny as a summer day, trying to win support with nothing but a couple of well-meant, as honest as possible, speeches.

Akira hadn’t expected to stop by Tora’s side when he first heard him speaking at the streets. Somehow, someway, he found himself listening to him, anyway. Helping him out. _Supporting him_ , as strange as that might sound. Akira had never expected a politician to help him to express himself — and it turns out that this one _knew_ the meaning of “honesty is the best policy”.

A politician who wished _not_ to tell lies. Well now. Maybe changing people’s hearts _wasn’t_ that strange, after all.


	21. XVI: The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XVI The Tower:** Upright, the Tower represents disaster, upheaval, a sudden change or revelation. You may be feeling afraid, insecure, and it usually leaves you thinking that you were naive or blind to the "sudden" situation. Reversed, however, the Tower indicates you are delaying a necessary destruction; you need to go through a difficult time in order to learn an important lesson, however you resist against it out of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now. Only The World to go.

**(Akira & Shinya) — The Tower**

Akira approached the boy out of necessity. It was a last resource; they needed help bringing down a Cheater’s Shadow. This boy, just a _kid_ , was known as the King. The only one who _never_ lost any game.

Akira came to him for necessity, ready to lose some games and find a way around the cheats protecting the Shadow.

Instead, he ended up _staying_ , even with all of Shinya’s constant cursing. He stayed, because Shinya was just. Well. Just a _kid_ , and not a very _nice_ kid at that, but a _kid_ either way. A kid who was… lost. Hurting. Who could do with some help, whether he wanted it or not. A kid, shoved from his Tower by things out of his control; by a mother who turned a blind eye to him, by kids who were too much of brats, by people who didn’t know better. By himself, even. And Akira. Well.

Akira had never been good at saying no to those in need of help. Shinya hadn’t _asked_ for any help, of course. Akira didn’t care.

He’d never been any better at _accepting_ no’s, either.


	22. XXI: The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **XXI The World:** The end of the journey. The World is The Fool's last stop, his last achievement. It represents the traveler's fulfilment, his completion, the end of a life cycle. All your efforts have paid off, you have endured hardships and challenges, but you only grew stronger and wiser for all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Well. I'm happy to see it to an end, I guess...  
> So, here it is. Akira's chapter.

**(AKIRA) — The World**

Akira came to Tokyo as a blank slate, someone looking for a new start. He had been rejected and pushed away on his hometown, so he’d make himself a new life.

And _what a life_.

He never expected to find magical powers in himself or a voice in his head, but somehow that paled before the _many_ surprising, overwhelming, _gratifying_ bonds he grew during that time, during the one year in an unknown, threatening city where he’d expected nothing more than a chance.

Akira came to Tokyo feeling like a Fool, empty, bitter and jaded. There, however, he found himself — he found himself by connecting to people, by making friends, for once seeing himself as part of a family, as being part of the World.

Akira supposed there were worst punishments out there, even when one took into consideration his stunt in prison. All things considered, he wouldn’t change _a thing_.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who read, thank you ever so much.  
> For those interested, there are probably going to be 20 or 21 chapters. Not too sure. What I do know: I won't follow the order of tarot to upload the story, since I'm writing the PTs first, and they're very spread out. I also know I'm writing a chapter for Fool, which will be for Igor. I'm not sure if I'll write one for Akira himself, however. So. That's the confusion between 20 and 21.  
> Also, I mention some light Kitashu in the tags. Yeah. 'bout that. It was not my intention, really. But, when I was writing Yusuke's chapter, it just. Happened. Kinda-ish. So. Slight Kitashu.
> 
> AAAAAAAAAALSO: story updated twice a week. Every Tuesday and Saturday. Thanks.


End file.
